Angry Birds
by Kushimaru
Summary: What happens when the usually stoic guardian takes a liking to the popular Angry Birds game?  6918  - Shounen-Ai - Don't Like Don't Read


**Title: "**Angry Birds"

**Summary:** What happens when the usually stoic guardian takes a liking to the popular Angry Birds game? [6918] - Shounen-Ai - Don't Like Don't Read

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Katekyo Hitman: Reborn!_ a majority of fangirls would die from nosebleeds ;)

**Author Notes:** _Woot debut story!~ [6918] is a good couple to start with, hopefully it's not too short (I have yet to find inspiration to write a longer story)... So yea, LOL Angry Birds right? I developed an unhealthy addiction to it xd it's becoming my bathroom habit as well heh..._

* * *

Hibari Kyoya really HATED this sort of game. He had been hooked on it for hours since hearing about it from several Namimori Students shortly before biting them to death, and now, he was seated on the sofa of the Disciplinary Committee room sliding his fingers across the touch screen of his ipod touch to send birds rocketing towards a fortress inhabited by pigs. Oh yes, the prefect HATED how the game was so addictive.

"Kufufufu~ Isn't that Angry Birds, Kyoya? I never expected you to play such a game"

Hibari jumped, he had been so absorbed in beating this level he hadn't noticed the mist guardian appear behind him, leaning leisurely against the back of the sofa flashing his trademark cheshire grin.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, "How long have you been there Rokudo Mukuro?"

"A few moments ago… Kufufufu~ You might want to pay attention to where you launch that small red one~" Mukuro chirped, obviously amused that the usually stoic cloud guardian would play such a game.

Frowning at his unexpected visitor the prefect turned to see his red bird bounce harmlessly off the glass, destroying any chance of passing. "Stupid bird…" He muttered, restarting the level.

The Mist Guardian's eyebrow twitched while watching the other play. He had, of course, played Angry Birds before while possessing Chrome's body, one cannot simply stay in an underwater prison for a long period of time without some form of entertainment. "Um, Kyoya, you don't just shoot the birds randomly, there's a strategy" He stated, reaching for the touch screen.

"Don't interfere herbivore, this is my conflict." Hibari growled, failing his third attempt at the level. It took Mukuro all his willpower to prevent bursting into laughter, 'Did he just call passing a level in Angry Birds a conflict?' the illusionist mused silently, another part of his mind scheming to retrieve the game from Hibari. Rounding the sofa he plopped into the seat next to the skylark, who was still too absorbed in the gameplay to notice the illusionist's movements, let alone acknowledge his existence.

"Hey Kyoya-kun~" Mukuro whispered into the other's ear, prompting the occupied cloud guardian to turn towards him.

"What? Can't you see I'm -" Hibari was cut off mid-sentence by a pair of lips against his own, the initial shock had allowed the sneaky illusionist to slide the itouch out of the prefect's hands while slipping his tongue into the other's mouth.

The prefect struggled, but slowly melted into the kiss, leaning forward to deepen it while letting out a soft moan, which turned into a low growl as the illusionist pulled away, placing the itouch back into the skylark's hands, a small smirk plastered on his face. "Let me know if you need anymore help Kyoya-kun~" Mukuro chuckled, disappearing from the room in a screen of mist.

"Hmph" Hibari scoffed, his cheeks still painted a light pink. He glanced at the machine left uncared for in his hands, the illusionist had miraculously helped him pass the level. The prefect let a rare sincere smile appear on his features for a brief moment, 'Sneaky bastard…' he thought, continuing to play the game he had developed an addiction in.

To this day, the Vongola Cloud Guardian still HATED Angry Birds, but attempted to lose in every level in hopes the elusive Mist Guardian would appear again.

And maybe next time, things would be more intimate than a simple kiss...

* * *

R&R because I love you? （ ﾟДﾟ）no srsly

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) _~チョットでいいから 見せてくれないか... お前のセクシー・フェロモンで オレ メロメロ~_

^ thumbs up people who know which song this is from xD (Google it and die D:)

ANYWAYS! Inspiration and ways to improve are always welcome xD


End file.
